When The Past Catches Up
by StephBraxtonCullenBlack2000
Summary: Brax and Natalie work together at Angelo's, she is a bar maid as well as a councellor. What happens when someone from Nat's past comes back to haunt her? Will Brax help her and what happy endings lie on the horizon?
1. Chapter 1

**Brax and Natalie work together at Angelo's, she is a bar maid as well as a councellor. What happens when someone from Nat's past comes back to haunt her? Will Brax help her and what happy endings lie on the horizon? **

**Nat's POV**

I walked up the driveway of my new apartment in Summer Bay and checked my mailbox. Before walking into my apartment. I quickly tossed the mail down on the bench and went to get changed in my work uniform. A black singlet and cardigan and denim shorts. i grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

"Hey Nat." Brax greeted my as a walked around to the other side of the counter to put on my apron. "Hey" I said back. It's true Brax and i got off to a bit of a rocky start but we had finally worked out our differences. "oh Nat this was left at the door for you." "Really?" "Yeah some mail man delivered it. He said the person wanting to give it to ya wasn't the sort of guy to be messed around with." 'That's weird." I was curious why wouldn't they just said it to my apartment?

It hadn't really been that busy tonight at Angelo's, we barely had to cook or sevre any food, so Brax had let me take a break earlier than usual. I took the time to make a pasta before opening the leter Brax had given me earlier.

_Dear Natalie,_

_What happened to being a short break? I miss you, come home. You know what will happen if you don't come home._

_Greg xox_

I re-read the message over and over again. I never want to see greg again but if I don't, he'll come after me.

**Sorry that chapter was short. Please review and tell me what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nat's POV**

"Hey are you ok?" Brax said walking up to me. "Yeah" I said scrunching up the note and putting it into my pocket. "Why wouldn't i be?" "Nat your face as gone white, like you've seen a ghost." "Don't we have work to do?" I said pointing inside. "Yeah." 'let's go then."

**Brax's POV**

I knew something was up with Nat. I just didn't know what. She had been strange ever since she got the letter. I didn't know Nat that well but I could always tell when something was wrong. I walked back into Angelo's straight away. There was a massive bang and the sound of smashing glass. i saw Nat trying to calm all the customers. I shot her a smile before going to see the smashed window. I rock was lying on the ground along with a note for Nat. Why would someone want to smash a window to give Nat a note? Something was definitely not right. "Hey guys, sorry but we have to close up early. Come back tomorrow for a on the house drink." Brax said to the customers.

Once everyone had cleared out, Nat and i sat at the bar. I got the note out of my pocket and handed it to her. "What's this?" She asked. "It was left over there with the not that smashed the window." i pointed to the smashed window. "Open it Nat." I urged. She went to open it but then said "You know what? I'll open it later." I decided not to push her. "Cool ok."

**Nat's POV**

After having a non-alcoholic drink with Brax I left Angelo's. I got changed into my pyjamas before remembering about the note. I went and got the note out of my handbag and sat down on the couch. I opened the note knowing already that it was from Greg.

_Natalie,_

_Nothing will stop me from trying to get you back. I love you. I ending things the way they did.I know where you live Nat, nothing will stop me from doing everything I can to get you. you have 2 days to come home otherwise..._

_Greg xoxo_

The last bit of the note sent shivers up my spine. I knew I had to but I couldn't. I couldn't go back to that life. I tried so had to get a new life. I guess I always knew he would find me. I shut my eyes trying to get rid of these nasty thoughts but i eventually feel asleep.

**Two days later**

I was sitting down enjoyng my day off. i was watching the boring daytime tv. Knock, knock. I got up off the couch and went to answer the door. "Hi Nat' Greg said as I opened the door. "Greg what are you doing here?" "Don't play dumb Natalie it doesn't you." He pulled something out of he's pocket and bang within seconds I was lying flat on the ground.

**Brax's POV **

Natalie hadn't shown up for work yet and I was starting to worry. I had called her at least a million times but she hadn't answered. normally Nat would answer her phone. Or she would at least reply after the first couple of missed calls.

I left Angelo's after about an hour of waiting. I ran along the beach bumping into Heath on the way. "Hey Heath. have you seen Natalie?" "Nah man." "Damn it. Can you call me if you see her?" "Will do." Heath said. I had looked everywhere. I had spoken to everyone but it was like she had vanished off the face off the whole friggin planet. Her house. I hadn't even thought to look there. I went back to Angelo's and grabbed my keys before heading over to Nat's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. To all the fans of my other stories, I will eventually update them. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Brax's POV**

"Nat you home?!" I called banging on the front door of Nat's apartment. After several time of calling her name and banging on the door I peered through the window. "Shit." I exclaimed. The front door was unlocked so I rushed in. I quickly put pressure on the gun shot.

"Natalie can you hear me?" I asked while my phone was ringing triple zero. "Ambulance, please." I said to the other end of the phone line. I said trying not sound too worried even though I was. Who would want to her Nat? "A woman has been shot. She's about thirty years old, I think.

I stayed with Natalie until the ambulances along with several cop cars came. "Long time, no see, Brax." Officer Watson said smiling. "Hey, Georgie." Brax replied with a cheeky grin, one that he shot at every female officer her had met in the past. "Brax? It wasn't you that shot Natalie was it?" I was suddenly furious. "You seriously think it was me? After everything with Charlie, you think that I would do that to someone. You think I would want to see anyone lying there, bleeding to death? It wasn't me." "Brax, still need to come down to the station anyway, to make a statement." "Yea, alright but can I do it later?" "Brax now would be good." "Can I just see the paramedics first?" "Sure thing" I walked over to the ambulance where the paramedics were just about ready to go. "How is she?" I asked the short female paramedic. "Well we don't know yet Mr Braxton. Once you're finished at the police station. Come down to the hospital." I nodded before hopping in my ute and following the police down to the station.

"Thank-you for your time Braxton. If you know any more please don't hesitate to let us know." I nodded and hurried out the station. Being in the station it sent shivers up and down my spine. I hated being there. I walked out past Charlie's old office. But instead of having her name on the sign it had a new sergeant. It wasn't fair. She should be sitting in there right now. In her sexy blue uniform. Now I could lose Natalie as well and that would just be unbearable.

I pulled up in my new black, shiny ute and went straight to ER. "Hi, I' looking for Natalie Davisson, she was brought in about an hour ago? I said to the girl at the reception desk. "She's in theatre. Are you any relation?" "No, I'm a friend though. I know her family and they wanted me to be here with her since they are overseas on a family trip." The nurse seemed to buy his story so he was let through to the waiting room.

The waiting room is boring. Really boring. Although they have a TV and a PlayStation along with magazine there is nothing to do. It was three hours of three hours of torture Sid, the doctor finally came. "Brax, Nat's doing fine. Mind you there is going to be a long road ahead. She's in recovery and if you'd like to follow me through, you can now see her." "Thank god and thank you to Sid." I followed Sid around through to recovery. Nurses were all still attending to her but she looked ok. "Brax?" Natalie croaked. "I'm here Nat." I smiled walking toward her. "Hey." Nat said with a tiny smile. "How are you feeling?" "Like I've been shot, a thousand times." She tried to sit up but she winced in pain. "Nat don't move." I encourage not wanting her to move. "Do you know who did this?" I ask. "Yeah, I do. But don't worry Brax." "Who was it? Was it from the guy with the notes?" "My ex-boyfriend. He was the one sending me notes." "What does he want? Money?" "No it's a long story." "Look Brax I'm really tired. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" I admit I really was tired. "Bye Nat rest up." I say walking out the recovery room. I don't know what but something inside me clicked when we were at her house. Seeing her like that, so not active, so pale. I felt like if I lost her my whole world would come crashing down. Like if I didn't have her I wouldn't be normal, my life would be incomplete. I don't know how to say this but, I think I'm falling for Natalie Davisson.


	4. Chapter 4

**So Ive been reading other fanfiction. I know that a character has to die but I think the way that some of the characters have been killed doesn't make sense! At the beginning of a story, they go on about how the OC character will die but in the end the make it someone else. In this story I'm going to put in some of the characters from the other stories and see how many haters I get, esspicially the wirters who killed of such good characters in their stories.**

**Chapter 4:**

One week had past since Natalie was shot. Brax had been trying his best to stay away. Brax couldn't face Natalie. Brax always thought that Charlie was the only one for him. Brax had heard off Leah that Natalie was getting discharged, Brax intended to stay way from Natalie. So that meant not going to the caravan park or or being any place that he might bump into Natalie. It wasn't until Brax got a call from Sid asking if he could come and get Nat that he changed his mind.

"Hey you." Brax said walking into Nat's room. "Hey stranger. You only visited once. I was worried." Brax smiled lightly. "Well Angelo's has been busy lately. I was understaffed. 'Cause some slacker had to take time off." Brax joked. Nat laughed along. Nat's phoned beeped. "Can you please pass it to me?" Nat asked Brax pointing to her phone on the dresser. "Would you like me to read it?" "Sure go ahead." Brax smiled, it was nice how she trusted him. Brax clicked on the message and read it. Anger washed upon him. Nat noticed. 'What?" Nat asked. "_Natalie, it seems pretty boy came to save the day! I know everything about you! I would watch your back!" _Brax read out loud. A shiver went up Nat's spine. "Was this your ex boy friend?" Brax asked. Natalie didn't say anything she just nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Brax asked. "I don't know, I guess I was just scared." "You should have said something. Maybe not to me but to the police." "I know." "So, what's the story anyway?"

Natalie looked up at Brax before looking down and playing with her hands. "My ex, his name was Greg. we met through friends. He was my first proper relationship. I mean we were thinking long term. I don't know what happened, he was such a nice guy. I guess it was because I was working all the time. One night, I went out with a couple of friends from work. i got home and I was smashed. He started yelling at me, saying that he had plans and that he thought I was going to be on time. He hit me. That was when it started. he acted more like a prison officer than a boyfriend. He forbid me to go out to go out with friends. I couldn't help it anymore. I went out. I partyed. I got home he hit me. That was when it got worse. From then on it became constant. Soon as I walk through the doors. Some friends of mine were going to Sydney I thought that was my chance to get out. I stayed in Sydney when the went home. i told them I wanted to start fresh, get my life together. That's why I moved here. He probably found out where I was going and he came after me." Natalie took a deep breath before looking up at Brax. He was shocked he didn't know what to say. "Nat I'm sorry. Let's get out of here." Natalie smiled she was glad to be getting out, she really hated hospitals. "Brax, I can't go home." I know that. You're living with me"

The arrived back at Brax's after making a quick trip to Nat's and getting her stuff. "Thanks for doing this." "Nat it's no problem." Brax couldn't help it her leant down and kissed Nat.

**Next time:**

What will Nat's reaction be? Also someone comes to the bay. There will also be a chracter deeath. Who is it?

**Remember to review!**


End file.
